


It's Just Idol Worship

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: When Peter isn't with Tony, he's spending all of his time thinking about him.An: This is mostly just shameless Tony Stark worship.





	It's Just Idol Worship

Tony Stark was someone who stole the show every time he entered a room. Of course, Peter had noticed him a long time ago among TV interviews and candid videos on the internet. Now that they occasionally spent time together, Tony Stark was kind of all that Peter thought about. At first he had worried that it would end up being a 'never meet your idols' kind of thing, but Mr. Stark was everything he wanted him to be and more. Peter did his best to be like Tony, to make him proud. This started as a completely innocent endeavor to be a worthy protege.

Every so often Peter found Tony standing there in front of him, mouth spilling science or superhero related information. He did his best to take in the word, but his eyes were focused on taking in the sights. Because, while Tony was a brilliant man who he could learn a million and two things from he was also a very handsome man. Not to mention, he was the first man to take an interest in him since his Uncle died. Peter hated to admit that he had 'daddy issues', but Tony was filling a need as much as he was creating one.

Peter genuinely did everything in his power to purge any obscene thoughts from his mind in regards to Tony, he really did. Being a teenager though, that was particularly difficult. He spent a lot of time admiring the lines of Tony's face, the muscle that showed through his t-shirts, the scars that covered his hands. While Peter was someone who started to babble when they talked about fascinating science concepts, Tony always kept a level tone and a balanced way of speaking that made Peter's heart flutter. He just seemed to effortlessly smart, but knowing that it all came from years of hard work made it all better. It proved that he was strong.

Well actually, watching Tony worked proved that he was strong. The way carried everything from empty suits to heaps of un-cut metal around the lab like it was easy made the average man look like a chipmunk. Sure, Peter could probably lift one of Tony's suits over his head with one hand and hold it there for an hour, but the fact was Tony didn't _have_ superpowers. That was just well built muscle. And when Tony ended up working in a greasy tank-top Peter took a nice long look at those muscles.

After that, thought about Tony got really distracting. To a point where if Peter didn't spend some time entertaining those thoughts in the privacy of his bedroom, then he'd lose the ability to pay any attention at all when Tony was around.

Odds were Tony never had thoughts like that about Peter and maybe that was for the best. Still though, Tony never commented on Peter's long looks or that time he took his shirt off and Peter dropped a hammer on his foot. So, it was just something that Peter had to live with. As long as he got to spend plenty of time with Mr. Stark, nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my blog [Warning:This blog is full of NSFW content]](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
